Those Wicked Titans
by Truely Wicked
Summary: The Teen Titans have decided to try out for the musical “Wicked”. Who will get what part? How will it turn? Only I know that! Rated T 'cause I have no clue what to rate it. First Fic!
1. Default Chapter

For anyone who missed it here is the basic summary:

The Teen Titans have decided to try out for the musical "Wicked". Why? I don't really know. Who will get what part? How will it turn? Only I know that!

Okay this is my first fic I think ever so please be kind! I have no grammar or spelling skills so I apologize in advance. My friends say I am spelling impaired. Oh well that is life. Oh and Terra is alive in this so I can have more characters, so just pretend that she never betrayed anyone and nothing happened.

I have never actually seen Wicked, but I listen to it all the time.

Well I guess I need to do a disclaimer of sorts: I do not own Teen Titans or Wicked. If I did I Wicked would come to Ohio and new Teen Titans episodes would be on sooner.

* * *

Now lets get on with this thing! I also warn you… I am bad at beginnings. 

It is a normal at Titans Tower, but since there are no villains running amuck in town it is also a very boring day in Tower. As a matter of fact it is also pretty early too. Everyone is asleep and all can hear is a loud thud as a newspaper lands on their doorstep.

A few hours later everyone has woken up and Robin decides to bring in the paper. He takes a look at the headline, which reads: "Jump City Theater To Put On 'Wicked.'"

"Hey look at this! The Jump City Theater is putting on a musical." Said Robin as he starts on his breakfast. He much prefers making his own breakfast then having to hear Beast Boy and Cyborg fight over what everyone is having. "It says here that they are looking for people to try out."

"Friend Robin, What is this musical you speak of?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"It is a like a play but people sing at random points in time. They are pretty cool," answered Robin.

"Oh that sounds joyous! Can we try out?" Starfire says after becoming very excited from learning about a musical.

"Yeah this sounds like fun! I mean it's not like we've had much crime lately. What is the musical called?" Terra said agreeing with Starfire.

"It is something called 'Wicked' and I don't see why we can't try out. It sounds like a lot of fun!" replied Robin. "So who all wants to try out?" Of course, everyone says that they want to try out. Well everyone that is except Raven, who was sitting on the counter listening to her new Mercury Radio Theater CD and reading a book.

"Hey Raven don't you want to try out?" asked Beast Boy after noticing that Raven didn't seem that excited.

"Not really. I don't like singing, so all can go and try out with out me," said Raven in her normal monotonous voice.

"Come on Raven it will be fun! I won't stop bugging you until you at least come with us to try out!" Beast Boy announced.

"Okay fine. I'll try out. When are try outs anyway?" said Raven realizing her defeat.

"Actually try outs are today!" announced Robin.

"Well isn't that convenient," stated Cyborg as they all started to leave for auditions.

* * *

Well that is a first chapter! Wow I have written my first chapter! I am so proud of me! It is kinda short, but I didn't really know what to write. Sorry if it isn't good but I tried my best. 

One note: Mercury Radio Theater is an actually band. I really doubt that anyone knew that so I figured I would tell you.I just got their CD today and it sounds like something I think Raven would listen to. If you know who they are then you are cool!

**Oh!** And I have a question for people who reveiw... Do you want to include each of theTitans try outs, just mention them but not really much info, or give info on a few of them? If you chose the last one, which Titans try outswould you like to see?

The next chapter might be up soon but I make no promises. PLEASE REVIEW or I will cry. Just kidding!


	2. Arrival

Sorry for the long wait. I am a lazy lazy person and my favorite pastime is procrastinating. I have had other stuff so blame it on that. Well I am writing now that's all that matters now isn't it.

Thanks for the reviews. I think I will respond!

**Lady of Faerie- **Yes you were my first review! Hooray! I will say little on casting right now; just know I have a tendency to be crazy.

**Angeliz-** Things are very convenient. And thanks for some great ideas.

**xBxMYxJaMeSxDeANxcandyclouds****- **Like I said to Lady of Faerie, I can be a little bit crazy.

**Chrissy- **I don't think I will include them. Sorry, but the more I thought the more I realized I am not really sure how to make that work.

**YamiHaruko- **I will have fun. Silly Sara Trix are for kids!

On with the disclaimer! I believe it is most obvious that I do not own Teen Titans or Wicked. To bad. So sad.

DefyGravityDefyGravityDefyGravityDefyGravityDefyGravityDefyGravityDefyGravity

"So is this the place?" asked Robin as the stood outside a small building. The building was a light blue and looked just a little larger than your average house.

"What would give you that idea? There is only a huge sign that says 'Jump City Theater,'" Raven said coldly. As she was saying this a small group a people had just turned the corner.

"Didn't expect to see you here Sparky." The Titans turn around to see who said that and see that the Titans East are standing there.

"Hey dudes! You here trying out for the musical too?" Beast boy asked.

"Suena sí como la diversion," Mas n Menos both answer him and receive a lot of blank stares in return.

"Anyways… We thought it sounded like it could be a lot of fun so we figured we might as well try out," Aqualad said decided that they wanted their answer to be in English.

"¡Eso es lo que acabamos de decir!" Mas n Menos said.

"Uhhh… right then. I think try-outs are starting soon so we better get in there," Speedy said as they all walked in to the building.

DefyGravityDefyGravityDefyGravityDefyGravityDefyGravityDefyGravityDefyGravity

"Welcome to Jump City Theater! I am Mr. Mo, the director here," Mr. Mo was a tall man with messy brown hair. He was about 35 years. He was wearing a red sweater with a blue stripe down the middle, navy blue pants, and black pants. "So that means you all have to listen to me. Any question?" Of course no one answered and he went on to ramble about pointless things that no one really cared about.

"Since there are no questions and no one is listening to my pointless ramblings we should just a long with the audition," Mr. Mo said after realizing that almost the whole room was completely ignoring him.

"Finally dude! Oh can I go first?" Beast Boy said relived that the guy had finally finished talking.

"Sure. Let's get started!"

DefyGravityDefyGravityDefyGravityDefyGravityDefyGravityDefyGravityDefyGravity

I that is it for today. I am sorry it took so long, but I am a lazy bum. The next chapter will be up a lot sooner I promise. I already have an idea of what is going to happen so that is good, I think.

Mr. Mo is kinda based off my theater director. Personality is different but everthing else is the same.

Well just like last time, _Please Review! _Peace Out!


	3. casting

Random disclaimer thingy…I own nothing! Now on with the show!

* * *

After auditions finally finish off, Mr. Mo goes back to his office to decide on the cast while everyone anxious awaits his return. There they sit, day after day, week after week, month after month, waiting for Mr. Mo to finally come out of his office with the finished cast! Okay actually it was only a little over 2 hours, but it sounded so much cooler the other way. Anyway, after about 2 hours, the office doors opened up and Mr. Mo came out with the cast list. 

"Okay everyone I have the cast list right here. I first like to thank all of you for your patience. I have thought long and hard about this cast and I am sure you will be just as pleased with it as I am."

"Couldn't you have thought a little bit faster? My butt's starting to fall asleep!" Beast boy yelled even though he was already right next to Mr. Mo.

"Well thank you for your input. Maybe next time… Hey! What's that behind you?" Mr. Mo said pointing to something behind Beast Boy.

"Huh?" Beast Boy turned around to see what it was Mr. Mo was talking about. Just then Mr. Mo hit him it the back of the head with his clipboard. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about. Anyways… What was I saying before I was so rudely interrupted? Ah yes, the cast! Let's see, Robin will play the part of Boq. The Wizard will be played by Cyborg. Also I was wondering if you could also help out with some of the technical stuff?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Good Good. Next, Starfire will be playing Nessa."

"Glorious! I know I shall do my absolute best!"

"I am sure you will. Bumble Bee, you will be Madame Morrible. And the part of Galinda will be played by Raven."

"What!"

"Is there some sort of problem, Raven?"

"Hell yeah there's a problem! According to this character bio sheet you handed out Galinda is the upbeat, happy, pink, blonde girl. Now I don't know what kind of crack your smoking, but there is no way I am playing her!"

"All casting complaints should be taken up directly with me."

"I believe I have just clearly made a casting complaint directly to you."

"I, of course, will not care. I made up the cast and think you are perfect for the part. Now sit down and shut up."

"But…"

"No buts! Anything thing you say after this point I will completely ignore as if you were not even there, so if I were you I wouldn't even waste my breathe." Raven finally decided it was pointless to try to fight with him and sat back down. "Thank you. Now back to the cast. I believe we were at the role of D_octor Dillamond. Speedy, you will be playing him. Next is _Fiyero. He will be played by Aqualad."

"Sweetness! He has a lot of love scenes, doesn't he?"

"Yes and speaking of love scenes, I think it is time to name our leading lady. The part of Elphaba will be played by Beast Boy!"

"WHAT!" yelled everyone in the whole room, except Beast Boy who had fallen asleep a little bit ago, until the sound of everyone yelling woke him up.

"Dudes, what's up with all the yelling? I was trying to catch some Z's."

"Congratulations Beast boy. Looks like you're going to be the leading lady," said Raven in a sarcastic tone.

"Huh?"

"What I am saying is that you are going to be playing the part of Elphaba, who just so happens to be the lead female role. I am sure you are _really _excited."

"Um dude, incase you didn't realize, I am a dude. I can't play a girl."

"Well duh, I know you're a guy. What do you think, I'm stupid or something?"

"Okay, then explain to me why I am playing a girl," Beast Boy said with increasing anger.

"Well that's actually really simply. You see, Elphaba is green and so if we wanted to this to work we would have to paint someone green, but since you are already green, we don't have to worry about that. This way we don't have to buy the expensive paint. This will save us both time and money!"

"What! Are you telling me that I am playing a girl because you are a lazy cheapskate?"

"I think that is exactly what he is saying. And I thought I had it bad," Raven added.

"Hey you! Be quiet!"

"I thought you were completely ignoring me."

"You right! I am! But that's not important! Like I was saying before you are playing Elphaba and that is final."

"Well what if I refuse?"

"That's to bad! All my decisions stand. I think it is about time I add you to the list of people I am ignoring. Let's continue with the cast."

"I don't think so! You are going to listen to me!"

"Terra, how would you like to be our stage manager?"

"Oh I see! Ask her what she wants to do!" yelled Beast boy.

"Umm… I guess I could, but I honestly I would rather be on stage and doing something a little more important," replied Terra.

"Are you mad! Stage manager is the most important job there ever! Without one we would most certainly fall into ruin!

"I bet having a guy playing the female lead can cause a play to fall into ruin too," said Beast Boy, trying to get Mr. Mo to listen.

"Well since you put it that way, I would love to be your stage manager," said Terra, completely ignoring Beast Boy. At this point it wasn't just Mr. Mo ignoring him, it was basically everyone in the room.

"Good Good. Your stage crew will be Mas y Menos. I figure their fast enough that we won't need else backstage. Anyone else I didn't call are just going to extras, since you have no importance to this story."

"You can make one of them Elphaba. Let the unimportant people feel important for once!"

"Well now that you all know the cast, our first rehearsal will be tomorrow at 10am. Don't be late! See you then!" with that said Mr. Mo and everyone else started to leave. Almost everyone.

"No! We are not done yet! I will not be silenced! I…" Suddenly Cyborg put his hand over Beast Boy's mouth.

"Give it a rest man. I really doubt you can get him to change his mind. How bad could it be? It's not like you have to kiss a guy or anything like that."

"Actually, Cyborg, you're wrong." Raven chimed in. "Not only does he have to kiss a guy, but you and Aqualad get to sing your own little love song together."

"Aw man! This sucks!" With that said Beast Boy and the rest of the Titans head back to the Tower so they can prepare for tomorrow and all the craziness that was sure to come.

* * *

Wow! I finally updated! It's only been about a year. Sorry I took so long, but I am such a lazy bum. Anyway this chapter is probably my longest yet. I would like to take this moment to thank all the people who gave me reviews and ask that everyone keep reviewing because it makes me feel special. And a special thanks to **Angeliz, **who helped come up with a lot of ideas for this chapter, mainly the casting and such. I will try to make updates come much sooner. Peace Out! 


End file.
